


Визитка

by WTF Robert Pattinson 2021 (kitchen_rob)



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF, Tenet (2020), The King (2019), Water for Elephants - All Media Types
Genre: Multi, WTF | Winter Temporary Fandom Kombat 2021, Внеконкурс
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:48:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28961949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitchen_rob/pseuds/WTF%20Robert%20Pattinson%202021
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48
Collections: Level 1: Визитка 2021 (внеконкурс)





	Визитка

Что? Да, тот самый хрен из «Сумерек». Нет, мы не будем рассказывать вам о Робе, он прекрасно справится и сам.

  


●Например, он расскажет вам о том, что с Беллой явно было что-то не так, а «Сумерки» - не та книга, которой стоило бы быть изданной, и заплатить ему за участие в этом могли бы и побольше[(с)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nFA6Ycch1EM&feature=emb_title&ab_channel=GoodbyeReality)  
●Или о том, как наскучил своему же сталкеру нытьем о своей жизни[(с)](https://metro.co.uk/2009/02/09/rob-pattinson-bores-own-stalker-438497/)  
●Поведает, что в качестве альтернативы актерству задумывался о рэпе и стриптизе[(с)](https://www.cosmopolitan.com/entertainment/news/a27183/rpattz-rapper-stripper-all-sorts/)  
●И что однажды предложил добавить моржей в сцену секса в финале «Сумерек»[(с)](https://people.com/pets/robert-pattinson-wanted-to-put-walruses-in-breaking-dawn-sex-scene/)  
●Он также убедит вас, что получил детскую травму в цирке при виде мертвого клоуна (а через неделю признается, что просто все придумал)[(с)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QbNmAppHZ5Y&ab_channel=AlexOstroff)  
●Сообщит, что он, ну… да, дрочил в пяти фильмах (мы все посчитали!) и для пяти фильмов[(с)](https://www.menshealth.com/entertainment/a28900661/robert-pattinson-masturbation-movies-the-batman/)  
●И взорвал микроволновку[(с)](https://www.gq.com/story/robert-pattinson-on-batman-tenet-isolation-june-cover)  
●Страстно жаждал хот-дог[(с)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9kdy6IpoHEI&feature=emb_title&ab_channel=GQ)  
●И грыз карандаши[(с)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=91U7PoPutuQ&ab_channel=Vogue)  
●Годами мечтал сняться в роли балерины[(с)](https://variety.com/2019/film/actors/jennifer-lopez-robert-pattinson-batman-hustlers-the-lighthouse-1203402753/)  
●И несет всякую прочую дичь, потому что в голове у него сидит гремлин и заставляет его делать то, что он делает[(с)](https://www.interviewmagazine.com/film/high-life-star-robert-pattinson-tells-willem-dafoe-what-hes-terrified-of)  


Завораживает, isn't it? Надеемся, что этот человек не поменяется примерно никогда. А вот о ролях расскажем чуть побольше, so please stay tuned! 

  


  
  
  
  


  
<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitchen_rob/pseuds/WTF%20Robert%20Pattinson%202021/works" target=_blank><img src="https://picua.org/images/2021/01/24/ab6159e529975356b2818e9e10b6d3e8.png" " alt=""><a>

  
<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitchen_rob/pseuds/WTF%20Robert%20Pattinson%202021/works" target=_blank><img src="https://picua.org/images/2021/01/24/139de6ff26f32b35a0158fe7c14a4377.png" " alt=""><a>


End file.
